


Heat Wave

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader tries to cool off in the hot sun but finds herself at the center of unwanted attention.





	1. Chapter 1

The sweat trickled down the back of your neck, the air nearly suffocating you as you trod along the tree lined path. As usual, you trailed behind Kili and Fili, the two of them least likely to get annoyed with your random comments and unusual demanour.

As you wiped away the sweat on your brow, you couldn’t help but curse against whatever twisted trick that had brought you to this foreign place. You would have been happy to be back in your own world where air conditioning was very much a thing and you didn’t have to walk everywhere.

“Argh,” You heard from further up the line, “It’s too hot.” Bombur was likely the worst off for the heat.

“We know, Bombur,” Bofur hissed, too warm to even wear his trademark cap, his hair plastered with sweat, “We can feel it as well as you can.”

“Ah,” A sigh came from the head of the line, Thorin’s voice was as hot and tired as you felt, “Fine then.” He said as you reached a clearing, trees reached out overhead, providing a small line of shade around the outer edges. “We’ll stop for they day. If the round one should pass out, none of us will be able to drag him any further.”

“Thanks the fucking lord,” You swore under your breath causing the Durin brothers’ to look back at you with surprise.

“Such a delicate mouth on that one,” Fili elbowed his brother in jest.

“Tell me you’re not about to die in this heat,” You followed them into the clearing, tossing your meagre pack against a tall tree, claiming a piece of shade.

“We would’ve carried you, [Y/N],” Kili offered with a grin, “We are men, we’re strong,” He often liked to tease you like the precious little flower you most certainly weren’t.

“No, I’m not playing that game again,” You wiped another sheet of sweat from your head.

The last time the two of them had tried to carry you, they had nearly dropped you atop the fire pit. In fact, you had landed right against the edge of it and your shirt had caught fire. You had run around like a mad woman, making the flames worse until you had the sense to remember the training they had given you in grade two and you rolled in the mud until it went out. It was the very reason you were wearing the heavy wool tunic provided by Fili, it was too big, too thick, and at this moment, too hot.

You reached into your pack and withdrew your half-empty water skin as the others began to set themselves up under the hot sky. You didn’t think you had been so hot in your life, it was as if you had walked straight into hell. You leaned back against the tree, the water tepid in your mouth. Despite its lukewarm repugnance, you downed its entirety in a swig.

You looked to the other end of the camp, Dwalin’s hairy chest was bared to the sun and he looked even more like a bald-headed bear. How could a man have so much hair on his body and so little on his head? The rest of the dwarves had the same idea and you couldn’t blame them, they all seemed to have an extra layer of fur. You turned back to Kili and Fili who had already stripped themselves of their mail and tunics and were stood talking quietly, no doubt hatching another scheme.

For a moment, you let your eyes linger on the young dwarves’ bodies before tearing yourself away. More than anything, the sight of them had made you jealous. You were like to sweat away to nothing within Fili’s heavy tunic. Well, it was just skin and you were as hot as anyone else there.

You pulled the loose tunic over your head and threw it roughly against your pack. It didn’t provide much relief but you were no longer itchy from the scratch of the coarse wool. Besides, you were wearing your best bra which provided more than enough coverage. It was black and provided great support against the weight of your chest. You thanked the fates you had had the sense to wear it before you had landed yourself on the endless journey with the Company.

Turning back to the brothers, you nearly stepped right back into the trunk of the tree. They were a lot closer than they were before and they weren’t talking anymore. In fact, they had been waiting there quietly and as you faced them, their eyes seemed to go directly to your chest.

“Oh, hello,” You frowned, “A greeting would be nice before you went eyes deep in my cleavage.”

“What?” They both tried to look up but they didn’t get very far.

“Oh my god, you are not serious,” You shook your head, giving a sigh, which caused your chest to rise and their eyes to follow the movement, “Alright, get a good gander, it will be all the easier for me to punch your teeth in if you’re distracted.”

“No, no,” They both backed away, finally tearing their gaze from your chest, “We’re sorry, but can you really blame us. I mean, it’s been quite a while since we’ve, you know, seen a woman’s body.”

“Um, ew. Okay, well, they’re just sacks of flesh,” You had often resented the extra strain of carrying around the unnecessary lumps.

“You really shouldn’t be walking around like that though,” Kili looked over to the other side of the camp and you followed his eyes.

A few of the other dwarves were looking your way, even Bilbo seemed distracted by the sight. You lowered your brow in disappointment and gave an exaggerated wave, causing the lot of them to turn away in shame. You looked back to the brothers who had once again taken the chance to get a look and you put your hands on your hips.

“Alright, the two of you,” There eyes again met your own and you were glad they could at least manage that, “Are you sure you’ve seen a woman before?”

“We’ve seen lots of women,” Fili argued, colouring.

“Okay,” You said dryly, “I gotta sit down.” You lowered yourself to the cool dirt and crossed your legs.

The two brothers moved slowly as they made their way onto the ground across from you. You just wanted to sit here for the rest of the day and try to gain some sense of cool. You began to pick at the scattered twigs and stones in front of you, arranging them in abstract designs.

You began to run low on materials and so you looked around you for more, the activity was keeping your mind from the horrid heat.

“Here.” Kili reached over and set a handful of twigs in front of your pattern.

“Thanks,” You were happy for the help and you leaned over the design, trying not to disturb it as you grabbed the new materials.

“Oh, Mahal,” Fili’s voice caught in his throat and you realized that bending forward may have been a little to much. You could feel your cleavage pushing dangerously against the cups and you had nearly forgotten your lack of shirt, “Thank you, Kili.”

“Oh, grow up,” You said as you went back to your art, “It’s just tits.”

“ _Lovely_ tits,” Kili commented before he covered his mouth with his hand.

“And you’ve got your own,” You pointed to his thickly muscled chest, “They’re different but you think I don’t enjoy the view,” You gave a daring smile, “I’m just a little more subtle about it.”

“What?” Kili tried to hide himself with his hands and you giggled as you focused on the twigs.

You began to re-arrange some of the twigs into a new design as you heard the brothers chatter about knives and other ‘manly things’, though you could still feel their eyes. You ignored them, not really caring anymore. A little skin never hurt anyone and you were still too hot to care.

A sudden bead of sweat streamed from your neck and began to tickle your spine as it made its descent, quickly reaching your bra strap. You reached back subconsciously, trying to wipe away the droplet, it was making your spine crawl.

“Ahem,” A voice came from above and you looked up at Thorin who stood over you, watching you with uneasy eyes, “[Y/N].”

“Thorin,” You looked over to his nephews who were yet again staring at you and you realized you were pushing out your chest in your twisting, “Is something the matter?”

“Well,” His eyes went to your chest before he caught himself and he tried to look at your face, “Um, there is some concern about, um…” You had never heard him sound so nervous, “Your attire.”

“Or lack thereof?” You asked dryly, grabbing a twig in front of you and snapping it, “If the others can’t handle the sight of my stomach, how are they going to face a dragon?”

“Um,” He looked away guiltily, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Besides, if you get to walk around with your chest out, I should have the same right,” You ground the twig into the ground, the heat and the tension making you angry.

“I, uh, I’m sorry, you’re right,” He looked back at the dwarves a moment and then back to you, “Mind if I join you?”

“Sure, why not?” You rolled some stones around under your finger, “No harm in that.”

“It’s better than sitting with that lot of nervous nellies,” He commented as he sat down beside you in the shade.

“Yeah, well, at least your nephews won’t be staring at your chest,” You looked up at the brothers under your brow and they averted their eyes.

“They’re young,” He sent them a look of his own, “They lack discipline.”

“Yeah, does age entail such strength?” You asked dryly, you didn’t need to look over at him to know where he was looking.

“Uh,” He realized you weren’t as clueless as you seemed.

“It’s fine,” You dug another stick into the ground, “As long as it’s fair, let me get a good look,” You turned to him with a playful grin, leering with exageration at his chest, “Very nice.” You turned back to your work as he looked over to his nephews with unease.

“She’s joking, Uncle,” Fili assured, “She is bad at it.”

“Ha,” You chuckled, tracing lines into the dirt, “God, it is fucking hot.”

More sweat was on your brow, “It reminds me of a heat wave we had when I was in school,” You began talking, you wanted to think about anything but the eyes on your chest. "It was horrible, the road seemed to be melting,“ You smiled at the memory of the humid summer. "My sister didn’t leave the couch for a whole week, she had a bowl of ice next to her the whole time,” She had always been a drama queen, but it was entertaining.

“I ended up going to the public pool, which was nice at first,” You thought back to the experience, “Until I got stuck in the slide,” You drew a squiggle across the ground, “Don’t ask me how, I got scrunched up halfway down and they had six people trying to pull me out.”

You started laughing as you remembered the panic of the moment and how they fought to pull you from the tube. They had even mentioned calling the fire deparment. Your laughter only deepened and you dropped the twig, your chest rattling with mirth. “Oh god, it was hilarious.”

“Uhhhhhh,” You looked up at the brothers who had been watching your shaking chest and then you turned to Thorin who didn’t even try to hide his obvious stare.

“Come on,” You grumbled turning back to the dirt, “That was a great story and you didn’t even listen.”

“No, we did,” Kili said, “You got stuck and they had to pull them out. I mean, they pulled you out.”

You shook your head and realized that it was no good. You weren’t getting any cooler with the heat of a dozen gazes following your every move, or rather your chest’s every move. You sighed and a drop of sweat dripped from your neck, making its way straight for your bra. You unthinkingly reached into your cleavage to wipe away the slick warm liquid.

“Ah, Mahal,” Fili uttered again and you had enough, you were too hot for this.

“Right,” You pushed yourself up, doing your best not to jiggle further, “I saw a river near here, I’m going to have a swim before I melt.”

The three faces looked up at you, sweat running down their foreheads and you were reassured that they were actually looking in your eyes.

“If you want to join me,” You offered reluctantly, not wanting to be a total bitch, “You’re welcome to it.”

The three of them rose almost immediately and you rolled your eyes, though maybe they were just eager for the prospect of the cool water. The four of you made for the trees, ducking branches along the way as you tried to remember where you had seen the rippling pool. Finally, you came in sight of the sparkling water and you sighed with relief.

You sat down on a large rock and pulled at your boots, your socks following, and finally your pants, leaving you in your flowered boy-shorts and bra. You looked to the others who watched without shame as you released you hair from its tie and you pulled it away from your sweaty head.

“Okay, well, you can watch all you like, but I’m swimming,” You turned and ran into the broad lake, the cool water a blast against your skin.

You turned back to see the three dwarves hurriedly pulling at their own clothing. They stripped all but their undershorts and you dived backwards into the water as they made for the river. You hoped the water would make them forget everything else, it was cleansing your own thoughts.

You emerged from under the surface and splashed them as they reached you with a giggle. Kili and Fili splashed you back and the force of it nearly made you fall.

“Isn’t this great?” You leaned back into the water.

“Oh, amazing,” Kili commented, dipping his head back into the water.

“Ooh, I have an idea!” You smiled as you realized you had the perfect number, “Chicken fights!”

“Chicken fight?” Fili gave you a curious look.

“Oh, yeah, so much fun, I’m kind of the champion,” You flexed your bicep tauntingly, “We have to choose teams.”

“Well, I guess we’ll be together since we’re brothers and working with either you is never fun,” Kili teased and you rolled your eyes.

“Fine,” You grinned, “Seeing as I couldn’t possibly lift his ass,” You pointed over at Thorin, “I’ll have to be top. You two can figure out who’s on whose shoulders.”

“What?” The brothers looked at each other.

“Well, you have two people, one on another’s shoulders and they fight another in the same stance,” You explained.

“I have no problem with that,” Thorin said from beside you, “You seem light enough.”

“See, even he gets it,” You turned to Thorin, grabbing his shoulder, “On three.” You counted down and he lifted you up as you climbed around onto his shoulders.

You watched as the Durin brothers splashed around until Kili was finally on Fili’s shoulders and you were happy Thorin was so strong. Usually, you were struggling to stay balanced.

“Alright, now we just have to try to knock each other off,” You explained, giving Thorin’s shoulders one last squeeze before reaching out for Kili, “Forward!” You ordered.

The two of you met as you tried to pull Kili over, but he was a lot stonger than you. You wrestled with him, pulling at his shoulder and as you laughed, wobbling slightly on Thorin, you felt Kili’s hand touch your breast. He was about to pull away but seemed to change his mind, keeping his hand there.

“Sorry,” He looked at you innocently.

“No, I’m sorry,” You took the opportunity to push him with all your might and he tilted backwards, his weight causing the two of them to splash into the water, “I told you I was champion.” You threw your arms up, Thorin gripped your thighs tighter.

“Do I have to put you down?” He asked with dread.

“Aw, don’t be sad Thorin,” You slowly unhooked your legs and he helped lower you back into the water, “I’ll miss you too.” You teased with a grin, turning to the brothers who were finally emerging from the depths.

“That wasn’t fair!” Kili said as he frowned.

“Uh, yeah, it was,” You crossed you arms, “You’re the one who copped a feel, maybe next time you won’t be so easily distracted.”

“How was it?” Fili asked his brother with a smirk.

“Squishy,” He smiled at you, “Warm.”

“I thought they looked more firm than squishy,” Thorin commented from beside you, and you poked his arm roughly.

“Don’t encourage them,” You warned.

“No, they’re squishy, in a good way,” Kili couldn’t help himself.

“Oh. My. God.” You sighed with exasperation, “I brought you here so that you would think of something else, like maybe the water.”

“You’re in the water,” Fili replied coyly.

“Fine, fine, let’s just do this and get it over with,” The air froze with tension as you said the words.

“They are squishy,” You admitted and you reached out for Fili’s hand, “See.” You brought it to your chest, smacking away Kili’s as he went for another feel, “Go on.” You brought Thorin’s hand to the other, he squeezed gently and you tried not moan as you felt a tickle below, “Alright, end of conversation.” You pulled away their hands and made for the shore, “I am more than cooled off," 

You emerged from the water, "Though I think the lot of you need a little more time to cool off.” You began to gather their clothing in your arms along with your own. “See you back at camp,” You grinned, running off with their clothing as they stared incredulously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader might not get away so easily with her little trick.  
> -smut warning-

You ran through the forest, your laughter bouncing off the trees as you changed course. You needed to find somewhere to get dressed before you returned to camp. The looks on the faces of those three dwarves were hysterical and you could barely contain your mirth as you stumbled into a clutter of trees.

There was a tight bunch of oaks lining the small clearing, their leaves provided a curtain against the sun. You dropped the clothing and began to rifle through the clutter, trying to find your own garments. As you finally untangled your pants from Fili’s tunic, the snap of a twig made you freeze in place.

Slowly, you turned to the sound to find Thorin nearing and you giggled once more as he stepped into the clearing in only his undershorts. He looked at you with annoyance in his eyes and yet there remained a sliver of the same look he had been giving your chest all day. You dropped your pants in a panic and ran towards the opposite side of the clearing, no longer worried about getting dressed.

You heard Thorin rushing towards you from behind and you never made the tree line as he caught your arm and spun you back around. You tried to pull away but his hand was unmovable. You were sure he was about to reprimand you for making a fool of a king and maybe something worse.

“Look, Thorin,” You pleaded putting on your most innocent smile, “It was all just a joke, I was going to come back.”

“Oh really?” He lowered his brow with doubt, “It did not look like you were.”

“You’ve got to believe me, I would never think of leaving you there and–” A sudden thought hit you and you looked around in the trees.

“Where are my nephews?” Thorin voiced your thoughts menacingly, “They are likely back at camp by now, I sent them ahead.”

“Oh,” A surge of dread made your stomach drop, “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

“I suppose I am not that angry,” His eyes slipped deliberately downward and you recalled your own lack of clothing, “We did have some fun.”

“Yeah…” His sudden change made you nervous and your own eyes mirrored his as you peeked at his lightly clad body.

The heat was still rampant and now you were sweating even more as you urged yourself to look back to his face. You should not have let yourself wander but you had your share of eyes on your body throughout the day; including his.

“You’re totally right,” You finally looked at his own delinquent eyes and you pushed your chest out enough to entice him, his grip lightened on your arm, “So why don’t we call it even and you can have your clothes and I will take mine–

"Stop trying to distract me,” He tore his gaze from your body at last.

“Distracting you?” You stepped back as he let his hand fall, your own going to your hips provocatively, “I am doing no such thing.”

“That is not going to save you,” He warned with a strained voice.

“Aww,” You crossed your arms with a pout, pushing up your chest and he finally surrendered to another peek, “I thought it would.”

You ran to your right with the last words before he could react and this time reached the trees, your bare feet kicking up dirt. You soon heard him behind you again and wove left into a crowd of tall trees, not caring if you turned up back at camp in only your underwear. You had a feeling that was Thorin’s intention anyways and if not, he was going to find another way to get to you and you would rather he not have the satisfaction.

However, your flight was curtailed as your foot caught on an errant root and you found yourself crashing to the forest floor with a yelp. You rolled onto your back, your front covered in dirt and your elbows scraped as you panted. Thorin was already standing over you and the angle had your eyes looking right where you should not have been.

“Um, ow,” You hoped your pain would take his mind off of your little trick.

“That is what you get for running,” He knelt beside you and pulled you to a sitting position as he brushed the soil from your scraped elbows, “Foolish little thing.”

“Hey,” You let him pull you up to your feet and you began to wipe the filth from the rest of your body, “You could be a little nicer considering I’m hurt.”

“Which again, was your own fault,” He chuckled and his hand brushed a leaf from your collar bone, lingering a little too long as you could see the lurid thoughts flowing behind his eyes.

“Can you not focus on anything for one minute?” You shook your head but could not help a giggle, “I swear, I could have impaled myself and you still would not look me in the eyes.”

“You think I haven’t noticed you peeking yourself?” He returned and you coloured at the truth of his words.

“Maybe a little bit,” You admitted with a cringe, “But I mean…” You let the sentence trail off as you censored your thoughts, “And you already got a feel.”

“And it was lovely,” He grinned and you could not withhold yourself from nudging his rather muscular chest reproachfully, “Until you decided to trick us.”

“What trick?” You repeated innocently, again you pushed back your shoulders displaying your chest.

“Like that one,” He nodded to your bosom, “Which won’t work when I know what you’re doing.”

“Oh, please,” You pleaded, “You don’t have to do anything, alright? I learned my lesson. I don’t want second watch again, please.”

“Second watch?” He raised his brow with a smirk, “That was not the punishment I was thinking of.”

“Uh,” Your body began to burn as you realized his meaning, “You—Oh, I—Thorin!?”

“[Y/N],” He stepped closer and you could only back up into the tree behind you.

“I should have listened to you about my clothing,” You muttered though you were not feeling any true regret.

“I am happy you didn’t,” He leaned closer and the air grew even thicker between you.

You had thought it was unbearably hot before but now you could feel sweat in spots you did not even know had such glands. Your breath picked up as you could feel his warm breath and yet the realization that the majestic Thorin Oakenshield was standing over you froze you in place.

Before you could think of another clever remark his lips were on yours and his hair fell forward, the ends tickled the top of your chest which made you grin into his kiss. If this was the punishment he had in mind, it would not be so bad.

You brought your hands up and felt the sweat-dampened hair along his chest; something inside told you that this was so wrong. Yet you could not help yourself as his own hands trailed along your back, pulling you even closer as his mouth left yours and he made his way further down; along your chin and neck and you gasped as his lips tickled you.

His arms loosened and you felt him fumbling with the hooks of your bra without much luck in unclasping them. You reached your own hands back awkwardly, pushing your chest against him as you made quick work of undoing the hooks. He stood straight as you let the straps fall down your arms and the black undergarment fell into the dirt. Again, your head told you to stop but it was not very convincing.

Thorin eyed your chest hungrily and pushed your back against the tree roughly as he bent to place more kisses along your collar bone. You sighed as he slowly got further down your chest, along every inch of your breasts before finally reaching your nipples which were hardened despite the growing heat in the air. He nibbled on one gently and you gasped again, not sure if you were enjoying it though the warmth in your pelvis was telling you that you did. You tangled your hand in his hair as he pushed you even harder against the bark, the ragged wood digging into the skin of your shoulders.

You struggled to determine whether it was sweat or another bodily fluid running down your thigh as he continued to ply his mouth. You moaned as you pushed your chest further out, your hand leaving his damp hair to scratch behind you at the tree bark. You could not say what was worse; the heat around you or the heat within.

His own hands grabbed at your panties and he tore through the thin cotton causing you to gasp once more; that was your only pair. You did not dwell on the ruined underwear for long as he cupped your butt firmly in his hands, removing his face from your chest at last. He lifted you from the ground and you wrapped your legs around him, you arms going to his shoulder as he leaned you against the tree.

He looked into your eyes, his own smoky with lust as you bit your lip in longing. He removed one of his hands to inch down your stomach and pelvis until he reached his destination. He kept staring at you teasingly as he played with your nub, causing you to moan once more. You knew he was trying to draw this out and you could feel your juices spreading onto his rough hands.

“Stop,” You exhaled through another moan, “Don’t tease me like tha-a-a—”

He hit your nub at just the right angle and you lost your voice to the surprised yelp which accompanied the spark it sent through you. He grinned at you menacingly and you could not decide whether you wanted to slap the smirk off his face or kiss it.

He removed his hand and your longing was burning as you urged him on with your eyes, you needed him badly. His hand returned to your bottom as he positioned himself and he slipped into you as you shuttered against him. His grin grew even more as he saw your reaction and he began to move against you, the bark scratching your back with every thrust.

You grasped at his shoulders, breathing heavily as you tried to push him deeper. You worked your own pelvis against him as you sped up and he took your cue. He was reaching spots even you did not know existed and the harder he thrust, the more heat spread through you.

The insides of your thighs began to tingle and the feeling began to spread through your bottom where his hands held your cheeks even tighter. You brought your mouth to his as your shoulder continued to rub against the ragged bark and the tingling began to seep down your strained legs and up your spine.

You let out an unbidden exclamation as you pulled away from his mouth and felt release. You arched your back against the tree, pushing towards him as the spasms overtook you. He reached his own climax as your trembling began to fade away and you tried to catch your breath as he leaned against you, slowly ceasing his motion.

You were trapped in the heat of his body against the trunk and your own warmth made sweat trickle down your back. You released your thighs from around him and he lowered you back to the ground, his breath still heavy as you let yourself fall down into the dirt. You leaned against the tree and he slumped down beside you though you were still trying to clear your mind from what had just happened.

You closed your eyes and his hand rested on your sweat-soaked thigh heavily. You had tried so much to relieve yourself of the heat and yet here you were, making it worse. You let your head fall against his shoulder as you were suddenly exhausted and your stomach twisted as your thoughts were recovered. You would have to get back to camp soon but you were sure the others would know exactly what happened by just looking at you.

A rustle of leaves made your eyes shoot open and your insides squirmed in a less pleasurable way than before. You looked over to the source and saw a sudden blur of hair ducking behind a tree and you groaned, raising your head from Thorin’s shoulder.

“What?” He looked over to you as you began to push yourself from the ground.

“It seems your nephews listen to you as well as ever,” You realized you had left the clothing in the next clearing and you sighed as you heard footsteps rushing away.

You pulled your bra back on and kicked your panties away as they were unwearable at this point. You covered your lower parts with your hands as Thorin put his undershorts back on and the dread returned to you. You began to go back the way you had come and you could hear giggling ahead. This was not happening.

Thorin stopped beside you as you entered the clearing and found Kili and Fili fully dressed, holding the two of yours in their arms. You kept your hands over your bits though Thorin took it as an opportunity to pinch your bare bottom.

“Hey!” You sneered at him, “Perhaps you should put your energy to better use, like getting our clothing back.”

“I had to,” He smirked again and you withheld yourself from elbowing him.

“Now, Kili, Fili,” You put on your innocent look, turning back to the brothers, “You don’t want to do this. So just, hand over the clothes and–”

“Oh, I think we do,” Fili hugged the clothing tighter, though his eyes were exploring your body.

“Yes, I think the two of you should be taught a lesson in humility,” Kili added and you could not help but blush, though Thorin only chuckled beside you.

“No, you–”

“Saw? Yes, and heard. A little too much for our liking,” Fili finished your sentence with a grin of his own.

“Thorin?!” You turned to the king as he laughed once more, “Are you not concerned about this at all?”

“I’d be just as careless as him after that,” Kili intoned and you sneered back at him.

“Alright, well, just give me my pants at least,” You tried to keep yourself hidden.

“You can have this,” Fili threw a handkerchief on the ground in front of you, “Make do.”

“Yes, and we’ll see you back at camp,” Kili stepped past his brother and you wanted to cry as Fili followed.

“You are horrible,” You turned back to Thorin who merely stood with his clueless smirk.

“I don’t care, my men have seen enough of me,” He shrugged and it only made you angrier.

“Oh my god!” You wondered if this had been his plan and you punched his shoulder, “You bastard!”

You unfolded the handkerchief and awkwardly tied it around you like a pair of underwear, the corners in tight knots. Thorin watched unabashedly and you bit your cheek continuously with irritation.

“Come on then, you big oaf,” You made your way past Thorin and he pinched your butt again, causing you to smack his hand away, “And stop that!”


	3. Chapter 3

You stormed through the tree line, your anger had built immensely on your way back to camp as Thorin had showed little care for what had just happened. You emerged into the clearing where dwarves sat still baking in the sun and all insecurities flowed away under the wrath which sparked upon seeing Kili and Fili sitting in the shade under a tree. In that tree, hung your clothing; not Thorin’s, only yours.

“Alright,” The dwarves who had yet to notice your reappearance turned to you wide-eyed as you spoke, Bilbo’s cheeks burned red as you passed him, “You have until the count of three to get those down!”

“Those are not our problem,” The brothers did not so much as look at you, instead they chuckled as the gazed past you.

“Hmmm,” You growled and turned to find the whole company watching, Thorin was still at your shoulder and you noticed his eyes stray to your butt, “Try it again, Thorin, and I swear!” You were sure you were already getting bruises from his pinches and your back was covered in scrapes from the tree, “And the rest of you,” You pointed to rest of your audience, “Go ahead, get a good look, okay? Because I am about to wring these two assholes’ necks!”

You spun back to the Durin brothers and saw their bemused smirks and you were going to follow through on that threat. You lunged at Fili, the handkerchief hiding your lower part riding up dangerously. You knocked him onto his back into the dirt and he tried to fight away your reaching arms as you sent punches towards him. One landed on his shoulder and the next would have hit his annoyingly big nose if you hadn’t been pulled off of him. Thorin was holding your arms behind you and you kicked out at Kili as he bent over his brother, catching him in the ribs.

“Stop!” Thorin boomed, “You cannot assault my sister’s sons.”

“What!?” You pulled away from him as he lightened his grip, “But they–” You stomped your foot with frustration and shoved Thorin’s chest, though he barely wavered, “I can’t believe you!” You pointed your finger at him sharply, trying to ignore the thoughts of what you had done with him in the woods.

“I—I’ll get your clothes for you,” Bilbo appeared at your elbow before you could push Thorin again.

“What?” You turned to him, remembering the rest of the company, “Uh, thank you, Bilbo.”

The hobbit began to climb the tree and you sneered at Thorin one last time before wiping him from your thoughts. Bilbo shimmied back down with your clothing and handed it to you with a shy smile and you spun on your heel, nearly running into the cover of the trees.

* * *

You were glad to have a glass full of wine in front of you, the last week had been torturous. Few of the Company could look you in the eyes and you were refusing to look at three particular dwarves in turn. There had been apologies tendered but you had no desire to hear them. Instead, you kept your head down while Bofur made lewd comments about your episode; though the jokes did make you laugh once in a while.

You drank deeply and resisted the urge to look over at Thorin. You were more than sure he had been included in the plans of his nephews and he had gone more than far enough in his part. Not that it wasn’t pleasant or… _you needed to stop thinking about that._ You should never have trusted any of them, but you also should not have tried such a cruel trick. Regardless, yours was less than what they had done.

You chewed on the rest of your lettuce, barely tasting the green leaf as you stared at the table. Lively music emitted from Bofur’s flute and you let your head drop onto the table. _Why were you even here? You were suppose to be in your bedroom blogging about kittens and your favourite socks._

You sat back with a frown and took another gulp of wine and you could feel eyes staring. You looked over to find Thorin staring at you and you kept your frown and turned back to your glass. You could not drink much more of this or you would not have the control to keep yourself away from him. You set down the glass and reached for the jug of water instead, grimacing at the inappropriate thoughts which were threatening to boil over. _Why wouldn’t he stop looking at you?_

You did your best to keep your eyes to yourself and the table began to clear out as drunken dwarves stumbled back to their rooms. You figured you should turn in as well, not that you had slept much in the last few days. You could reel in your thoughts while you were awake, but in your dreams, there was nothing you could do.

You looked down the empty table, not even realizing that the music had ceased and pushed yourself to your feet. Your chamber was at the very end, as you had requested. Even with walls in between, you wanted to be as far as possible from the rest. You just wanted to enjoy the first bed you had seen in weeks and sleep without dreaming.

You entered the dark chamber and as you stepped inside, a shiver went up your spine. You could not place it exactly, but something was off. Perhaps it was being in such a strange place as Rivendell or maybe you had drank too much wine. You pulled off your heavy tunic, the idea that it had once been Fili’s had made you want to burn it but you had nothing else.

You kicked off your boots as you fell into a chair facing the table which sat against the wall. As your eyes adjusted, you could see the outline of a candle and the flint beside it. You still struggled to use that method of lighting a flame but you would have to grin and bare it. To your relief it only took three tries and you nearly cheered for yourself, though something made your back crawl once more.

You stood in the lit chamber, leaning against the table as you pulled off your pants, wishing you still had your panties. Instead, you had bloomers meant for a child which you had bartered off of one of the elves on your way in. He had given you an odd look but you had given him a worse one in return and so here you were with ruffled underwear.

You kicked your pants into the corner with your socks tangled in the legs and you stretched your arms above you. Your back was killing you, the skin still tender from the tree, muscles tight with stress, and your shoulders felt out of joint. 

You groaned and reached back to unhook your bra, the release nearly made you sigh. You closed your eyes as you pushed back your hair and turned to look at the bed you had been waiting so long for. As you opened your eyes, you nearly screamed and struggled to stay upright.

Thorin was laying across your bed in nothing but his undershorts, his eyes focused on you and you realized why you had felt so unsettled. Without thinking, you crossed your arms across your chest and gaped over at the brazen dwarf.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You hissed, your cheeks turning red.

“Watching,” He smirked and you wanted to smack him, “Waiting.”

“You cannot possibly think–” His eyes were no longer on yours and it was just as irritating as before, “Why would I ever…. _you know_ , after you and your nephews humiliated me?” You hugged your chest tighter.

“I did not have anything to do with what they did,” His smirk widened, “Though, what I did….”

“Oh, god,” You groaned as the memory flashed before your eyes once more, “Do you really expect me to believe that you weren’t distracting me?”

“It was a distraction but not for them,” He assured you and you shifted awkwardly, “I like your new…undergarments.”

“No, no, no,” You caught yourself from another blush, “You are not going to do that to me.”

“What?” He raised his brow innocently.

“You are trying to distract me again while denying distracting me in the first place,” You shook your head, “Which is just ridiculous.”

“Oh, come on,” He pleaded playfully, “Whether or not I was involved in my nephews’ little scheme, you cannot say you didn’t enjoy our little romp.”

“Romp?” You repeated incredulously, “Ugh, okay, well, I—You are doing it again! You can’t just change the subject.”

“Fine,” He sat up and you traitorously looked at his broad chest, “I did not have any idea what Kili and Fili were up to. And what happened, happened because I wanted it to…for a long time.”

“Uh…oh,” Your brain was struggling and your breath caught in your throat.

“Honest,” He laid back with another smirk as you stared on trying to sort through your thoughts, “Now, why don’t you lay down? It will help your back.”

“Hmmp,” You strained against the foreboding in your head and the desire below as he patted the mattress beside him, “Alright, then.”

You crossed over still covering your chest, though you could not say why; he had already seen your goods. He had done more than see them. _No, stop, you were only going to sleep_. You would not fall into another of his traps as sexy as he looked.

You had to let go of yourself though as you climbed into the massive bed, dashing under the blankets while your chest swung dangerously below you. You were sure Thorin was still smirking at you and you pulled the cover up to your nose as you turned your back to him.

“There, laying down,” You grumbled over your shoulder, “Happy?”

“I could be happier,” His hand reached under the covers and he began to rub your back gently.

“You don’t give up, do you?” You could not help but enjoy the feel of his touch on your strained muscles.

“I am only being helpful,” He replied as his hand caressed you deeper, “Aren’t I?”

“I guess,” You withheld a moan as he hit a particular sore spot, “Just keep it above the waist.”

You rolled onto your stomach and he pulled back the blanket, continuing to massage your back as you tried to determine whether he had been telling the truth. _Would he really have gone so far to play such a childish trick? Not to mention, one with his nephews who had only a week before poured sap down his back._

“Oohhh,” You could not suppress the next groan and buried your head deeper into the pillows hiding the redness of your cheeks.

He continued rubbing your back, kneading your shoulder as you brought your hands up above your head without thinking. You tried to tell yourself that this was another of his games but you didn’t care too much if it was.

His hand slowly made its way down your back and you knew exactly what he was doing. He stopped at your butt and pinched, causing your head to shoot up.

“You just can’t help yourself,” You chuckled and he pinched you again, “Ah!”

You reached back to his hand, twisting your chest towards him as you turned to keep him from pinching you once more. His smirk only grew as your breasts brushed against him and you stifled a groan as the friction made you bite your lip.

He freed his hand from your grasp and snaked his arm around you, pulling you to him with a grin and you could feel his excitement prodding you. You squeaked at the realization and your own self-control was trickling away as your chest brushed against his once more.

“Thorin,” You tried to put on your most disproving voice but instead it sounded like a plea, “I told you–”

“Lies,” His hand was again moving down you hips and he cupped your bottom with another grin, “Your body has betrayed you.”

His hand slipped slowly down your rear until his fingers pushed between your legs and you could feel the moisture seeping into your new underwear. His fingertips touched your slit through the fabric and you let out a surprised moan.

“You’re horrible,” You exhaled arching towards him involuntarily, your hand running through his hair as he pulled you closer.

“Am I?” He removed his hand from below, trailing it around to the front, again pulling at the fabric until you heard a loud tear.

“Not again!” You exclaimed through the building pleasure, “I just got tho-o-o-”

As before, his fingers had found their way to your most sensitive spot and he kept you from further berating him as you made noises which you had never made before. You pulled his hair rather roughly as he continued, though he seemed to enjoy it.

You released one of your hands from his hair and slowly made your way downward, rubbing teasingly along the outside of his underpants. He groaned himself, a sound filled with painful longing, and you gave him your own pleased smirk. He was not the only one who could play games.

“You little minx,” He purred before his lips met yours.

“Ah-ah-ah,” You moaned into his mouth as you twitched against his hand; he was making your own task more difficult.

You had to pull away from his mouth anad you bit into your lip sharply as the heat built. You brought your hand up and pushed him onto his back with both; he would not be the one in control this time. It was his turn to be punished.

His hand slipped away as he let himself fall onto his back and you threw the blanket away as you yanked at his waistband. You pulled his undershorts down his legs hurriedly, wishing you had the strength to tear them in half as he had done to yours. He was more than ready and you climbed atop him with a hungry snarl as you balanced yourself with hands against his chest.

You began to teasingly grind against him as his hands clutched at your hips, trying to pull you deeper but you held off, shooting him a taunting grin. He gave up on the battle and instead his hands rose to cup your breasts and he kneaded them with a moan. You lowered yourself further and his moan turned to an exclamation of surprise, echoed by your own gasp of pleasure.

You rocked atop him as your breath quickened and you ran your fingers down his thick abs with a sigh of delight. His hands left your breasts and he was once again gripping your hips, helping you reach those special spots he had found before. He let a hand fall and pinched your butt once more, causing you to smack him lightly on the arm. You were too entranced by the warmth building within to do much more; the pain had been rather pleasurable anyhow.

You grasped desperately at his hands as the tingling began to spread through your pelvis, this time more fiery than before. You were moaning without restraint as you continued your motion, the added friction of your position was making your legs tremble already. Your hands released his and found their way to your hair as you bit your lip once more.

He began to moan louder himself and met with his release as you felt the spasms rising within you. You gripped him with your thighs as you climaxed and the heat was seeping up your bottom and back, while burning through your thighs. You slowed your movement as you let yourself fall forward onto him, your breath ragged and moans still escaping from your lips.

You finally stilled and lifted yourself from him, though your legs felt too weak to support you and you fell beside him. His arm pulled you against his side and you reached your arm across him as you tried to slow your racing heart.

“That–” You tried to find words but your lungs were still shallow.

“Was wonderful,” Thorin finished your thought as he hugged you tighter.

“Was a very cruel trick,” You reproached him as you prodded him in the chest, “I am suppose to be mad at you.”

“Then I’ll have to work a little harder for your forgiveness,” He exhaled with satisfaction as his other hand reached over and pinched your butt.

“God!” You brushed away his fingers with a giggle, “You are incorrigible.”


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in too long, you awoke comfortable, warm, and dry. It was not much to ask for in life but you had already become too used to waking up with some new ache or nuisance from sleeping in the outdoors. Your sleepy mind could only focus on the relief of the plush mattress, your morning drowsiness held you in a half-daze.

You stretched out your arms as the covers shifted over you and warmth radiated from beside you as your arm brushed flesh. Suddenly you were awake and another pinch was plied to your already tender bottom. It all came rushing back to you as you smacked Thorin’s hand away for the dozenth time that night and you turned to face his devilish grin.

“I just woke up,” You protested as his hand fought against yours.

“I was only helping you wake up,” He managed to escape your grip, though he did not pinch you again.

Instead his hand ran the curve from your waist to thigh before his fingers trailed back up and towards your womanly parts. You stopped him before he could reach them and struggled against both him and yourself.

“Have you not had enough?” You asked with a wry look, you had slept cozily enough, but not for long.

“Hmm,” He chuckled softly, grasping your hand in his, “Could I ever?”

“I would say five times is more than enough,” You still could not believe his stamina, he had awoken you twice during the night and you had gladly obliged, but now you were regretting it.

“I do not trust odd numbers,” He pulled you closer and you lowered your brow with reproach.

“You will have to for now,” You slipped your hand from his and pushed against his chest, “I am too sore.”

“You did not seem so sensitive an hour ago,” He referred to you jabbing him in the side until he opened his eyes and again you had succumbed to your baser desires.

“That was an hour ago,” You shifted in his arms, your thighs grazing tenderly together, “Besides, we should be leaving soon.”

“Later, then,” He pinched your butt again and you punched him in the shoulder as he rolled away with a chuckle.

“Well, I don’t think I will be sitting much for a while,” You edged to the other side of the bed and stood unsteadily.

You twisted around awkwardly trying to see your own rear and the bruises you knew must have coloured it. You could see a few faint spots, though you were no contortionist.

“I admit, it is a rather admirable backside, but were not just hurrying me out of bed?” Thorin intoned from behind you and you turned to find him pulling on his breeches.

“I am examining the damage,” You growled at him, as you subconsciously rubbed your sore bum.

“Come over here and I’ll make it better,” He gave you a leer and you shook your head.

“No,” You crossed to the table where you had strewn your clothing, “You won’t.”

You pulled on your breeches, bra, and tunic, frowning at the thought of your ruined underwear. You crossed to the bed and sorted through the covers until you found the torn white fabric, giving an exasperated sigh.

“Why must you insist on ruining my underwear?” You realized there was no way to mend the bloomers.

“Stop wearing them and I won’t have to,” He replied and you scoffed at his words.

Even now, after such a long night, it was hard to fathom that you had fallen into such an affair with Thorin. The ever brooding king had seemed so intent on his Mountain that you had thought him incapable of anything but anger and disappointment. Though, you weren’t complaining; you would rather this than be at the end of his ax once more. Your first meeting with the dwarf had been less than amiable.

“Such a regal king,” You grumbled as you tossed the bloomers into your pack.

You sat gingerly on the chair with a pained squeak and pulled on your socks, suppressing another wince. It wasn’t that Thorin was overly rough on you, you could argue that you were more so. It was only that he never seemed to tire and you had already been nursing recurring aches from the journey.

“Have you forgiven me yet?” He asked as he neared you, running his fingers through your tangled hair.

“I think I gave you my answer,” You rolled your eyes.

“Yes, more than once,” He smirked and you stood with a reproachful look.

“None of this in front of the others,” You warned, thinking of his nephews who already took to giving you lewd looks since the whole forest spectacle.

“None of what?” He feigned ignorance, his hand falling from your head.

“This,” You reached around and pinched his butt with a grin of your own.

“Ah,” He was surprised by your assault, but his smirk remained.

You had intended it as a deterrent but instead he pulled you closer, his hand fondling your chest through your thick tunic. You were nearly taken off your feet by the suddenness of it, though his hand sent a shutter of pleasure through you. He leaned in and kissed you with a hunger and he began to nudge you back subtly. You could sense him trying to get you back to the bed and you willed yourself away from his lips.

“Thorin,” You managed to steady your voice, “No.”

“It was worth a try,” He shrugged, letting his hand linger on your chest a moment, “Just try not to molest me in front of my company.”

“Of course, your majesty,” You replied mockingly and he smirked even wider than before.

* * *

It had been two days since you left Rivendell and you had been dodging the none too subtle glances from Thorin. It had been even more difficult to remain secretive as the first day had seen you taking ginger steps in an attempt to alleviate your discomfort. You had even cried out sharply when you had tripped and fallen onto your butt trying to avoid Kili and Fili who seemed to know exactly what was going on.

Thus you sat in camp as far from the Durins as possible as you shivered under your thin cloak. It had been little over a week since you had found yourself dying from the heat and now, you were sure you would freeze before morning. You tucked your hands into your sleeves and brought them to your cold cheeks as you looked at your knees.

As you try to close yourself off from the reality of the cold, movement brushed on both sides of you and you looked up to find Kili and Fili sitting at your shoulders. You stifled a groan and grimaced at the two of them.

“How I long for warmer days,” Fili began.

“Yes, no need for so much clothing,” Kili added with a grin.

“Please tell me you haven’t come over here to remind me of how terrible you lot are,” You grumbled as you clutched your cheeks tighter.

“The opposite, actually,” Kili replied, his grin fading.

“We’re sorry, [Y/N],” Fili offered but you could only eye him suspiciously.

“Truly,” Kili looked to you pleadingly, “It is so boring without you.”

“You mean, without having me around to torment,” You retorted as your breath misted into the cold air.

“You were meaning to play the same trick on us,” Fili said defensively.

“Not the same,” You insisted, “I was not going to toss your clothes up a tree.”

“Perhaps, that was too much,” Kili ceded.

“It was,” Fili assured his brother, “Please, stop ignoring us.”

“Hmmm,” You looked at them thoughtfully, they seemed genuine, “Fine, for now.”

“Thank, Mahal,” Fili breathed.

“So…” Kili began and he exchanged a look with his brother, “You and our uncle…”

“Really?” You lifted your brow, “You could not wait one second?”

“Well, one does not merely forget something like that,” Fili smirked.

“No, they do not,” Kili agreed with his own grin, “But how could he resist?”

“Ew,” You uttered without thinking, “Please, stop.”

“He surely could not,” Fili chuckled.

“Though, we had asked for a distraction,” Kili joined his brothers laughter.

“Huh, so he was in on it,” You frowned.

“We told him to keep you busy, we didn’t tell him to…” Fili explained bemusedly.

“You know,” Kili gave a naughty look to your chest.

“Ugh,” You groaned and covered your face.

“Oh, [Y/N],” Fili intoned with delight, “I was walking with Bilbo yesterday and he asked me why you were walking so…carefully.”

“Yes, I was wondering the same,” Kili’s own tone was sickening, “Did something happen in Rivendell?”

“Well, brother,” Fili looked pointedly to the other Durin, “Bilbo also asked about our dear uncle. Something about an odd glimmer in his eyes.”

“Hmm, I think I know what you mean,” Kili’s dimples showed as he smiled broader than ever, “I dare say he looks…”

“Ravenous,” Fili supplied with glee, “Though I suspect it is not food he hungers for.”

“Yes,” Kili agreed, “Though I had not noticed the change until we left Rivendell.”

“Rivendell?” Fili bantered back, “Whatever could have ever happened there?”

“A lot can happen behind closed doors,” Kili answered and the two of them stared at you intently.

“Say, [Y/N], would you know anything about it?” Fili winked and you slapped him without thinking.

“I think you already know the answer,” You hissed as you stood, “There is no need to be so disgusting.”

Fili cradled his reddening cheek and Kili stared at you fearfully before you turned on your heel. You stomped off nearer to the fire and planted yourself beside Bofur who gave you a warm smile. You pulled your knees to your chest and buried your head into your arms as you crossed them atop your bent legs.

You did not know what to do at this point. None of the Company had seemed to catch on outside of the pesky brothers but seeing as you just assaulted one of them, it would not be long until the news broke. You were so embarrassed; not that it was anything to be ashamed of. It was only that you did not want to be seen as Thorin’s plaything or whatever the others would think of you. You did not mind the dalliance with the king, you got as much pleasure as he did, but not everyone needed to know about it.

As you were thinking about what you should say to Thorin, you heard the distant timbre his voice as it angrily rumbled from the other side of camp. You looked over to find him standing over his nephews, berating them as they stared back speechless. You could not make out what he was saying but it did not sound pleasant.

He finally finished his lecture and turned from his the brothers, shooting a stern look your way and you knew you were in for it. His heavy footfalls neared and you tried not to frown at what was to come. He crossed his arms as he stopped in front of you, looking down his nose.

“[Y/N], I think we need to talk,” He said, though it was not a request.

“Do we?” You forced out, avoiding his eyes.

“You just slapped my nephew, I would say so,” He replied and his voice set your nerves going.

“Alright,” You got up with a shiver and a prayer.

“This way,” He ordered and you meekly followed him as he headed away from the camp, at least you would not be berated in front of everyone.

You sulked into the collar of your cloak and counted the footsteps leading to your doom, though you would still slap Fili all over again. Thorin led you around a stone ledge and you could no longer see camp and your stomach sunk. Facing him alone was suddenly intimidating, at the least Kili and Fili had each other.

“That was quite amusing,” He smirked and you felt a pinch on your butt.

“Ow,” You whined as he pulled his hand away, “Wait, you’re not going to yell at me?”

“No, no,” His voice had shed its furious tones, “Someone needed to give Fili a good smack.”

“And why didn’t you?” You replied rubbing your new bruise.

“It is much more entertaining to watch you do so,” He pinched your other cheek and you bit back another groan, “You are irresistible when you’re angry.”

“Oh, I love that my pain is so amusing to you,” You swatted his hand away as he went for a third pinch.

“Go on,” He gave you a teasing look.

“What?” You chattered through the chill, lifting a confused brow.

“Slap me,” His voice was husky and it sent a different kind of shiver through you.

“No,” You let your hands drop from your sore bottom and he took the chance to pinch again.

“Hey!” You pushed his fingers away and he chuckled, “Stop or–”

“You’ll slap me?” He asked mischievously, his hand surprised you as he pinched the other side.

“Yes,” You slapped him and his smirk only grew as he cupped your rear, pulling you closer.

“Mmmm,” He nuzzled into your neck and you were thankful for his warmth, “It’s been too long.”

“Apparently,” You replied, surprised by his peculiar tastes.

“It’s cold,” He breathed into your neck, another shiver trickled down your spine.

“Yes, it is,” You agreed, trying to warm your hands against his sides as his cloak fell forward around you.

“I know how to warm us up,” His beard tickled you and you let out a giggle.

“Here?” You could still hear distant chatter from camp.

“Why not?” He brought his cold hands under the hem of your tunic and you stifled a yelp, “It will be a challenge.”

“I suppose it’s worth a try,” You knew you shouldn’t but his lips were making it hard to say no.

“Or two,” He added as he untied the top laces of your tunic and nibbled at your collarbones.

You moaned as his hands grasped your hips and he pushed you against the stone ledge. You hushed yourself, whispering an apology but he did not seem to mind. His hand brushed up your stomach and he kneaded at your breasts through the cups of your bra, cold air flowing up your tunic.

You restrained another moan and you began to pick at the laces of his breeches, the warmth building more than enough to fight off the chill. His hands left your chest as he undid your own pants, pulling them down as you helped to untangle yourself before lifting you against the hard stone. He held onto your bottom as you wrapped your legs around him once more, his cloak hiding them from the frigid air.

He pushed into you hungrily and you bit your lip as you came dangerously close to crying out. He kept one hand in place as the other came up to cover your mouth, keeping you from the next moan that threatened as he began to move against you. His pace only grew quicker and his motion rougher as he delved deeper into you, your back against the cold stone ledge.

His hand was tight against your mouth and you were thankful for it as you were sure you could not have held in the noises which brewed within. You clung to his shoulders as you rocked yourself against him, arching your chest closer to him with every thrust.

You had completely forgotten about the cold as sweat ran down your back and the warmth returned to your thighs and pelvis. The familiar tingle began to spread, further than ever, and your whole body was trembling by the time you finished. You found yourself nearly screaming into his hand, though he was able to muffle it quite well.

His face was strained as he reached his own release and he nearly crushed you against the stone as he slowed to a halt. He stood holding you against the ledge until you began to feel the cold once more and you finally released him from the grip of your thighs. He lowered you as your breath returned to normal and you both pulled your pants back up, exchanging a conspiring look.

He pulled your tunic straight for you and you examined him in return, neatening his hair and cloak which had become disheveled. You smoothed out your own hair and cloak and he nodded his approval before pinching your butt once more. You slapped him again and he smirked back at you, though you had not hit him hard.

“Bofur’s on first watch,” He whispered, “Keep your bedroll to the rear. When the rest are asleep, you can meet me back here.”

“And if I’ve had enough,” You teased back with a smirk of my own.

“Then I’ll have you relieve Fili for second watch,” He replied playfully before gently nudging you around, “Now, try not be conspicuous.”

You dawned your best grimace as you though of the anger you held for Thorin’s nephews and crossed your arms. You stomped ahead of Thorin who was likely feigning a glare at you in turn; at least you hoped he was not being to obvious. You reached camp and sat back down beside Bofur who gave an empathetic look and you took it as a sign that you had been convincing.


End file.
